Złoto z Porto Bello/11
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI Piotr igra z losem W świetle latarni zabłysła ruda głowa Darby’ego Mc Grawa. — Dalibóg, pan Bob znów do nas powrócił! Czyż nie jest to wielkie szczęście, że mamy pana pomiędzy sobą! Czy panicz już porzucił na zawsze tego starego diabła? I skinął płomienną głową w stronę olbrzymiego pudła „Króla Jakuba”. Flint wybuchnął ochrypłym śmiechem. — Tego starego diabła! — powtórzył. — Niechże mnie... ale Darby umie czasem nadać komuś właściwy przydomek. Nie jest on doprawdy niczym innym, choćby uważał się za Bóg wie kogo! Darby podał mu potężny srebrny roztruchan z rumem. — Przyniosłem to panu z kajuty, kapitanie — rzekł schlebiająco, posługując się narzeczem irlandzkim. — Doprawdy, powiadam, jeżeli kapitanowi przyjdzie rozmawiać z Murrayem, zostaje mu zawsze przykry smak w gębie, który należy spłukać, więc najlepiej mieć zawsze w pogotowiu napitek. Flint pochwycił podany mu puchar, przechylił w tył głowę i duszkiem łyknął palący trunek, jak gdyby to było wino. — Słusznie mówisz, chłopcze — odpowiedział kwaśno. — Ja zaś myślę, że potrzeba mi teraz całego szczęścia, jakie może mi przynieść twoja ruda głowa. Gdzie jest Billy Bones? — Urżnął się i leży pod stołem w kajucie — odrzekł skwapliwie Darby. — A bodajże tego niedołęgę! A Długi John? — Chyba to waćpan sam, kapitanie drogi, wysłałeś go na ląd, nie chcąc dopuścić, by ludzie, znajdujący się w twierdzy, mieli się wzajemnie wyrżnąć. — Tak uczyniłem. Wobec tego sam zajmę się jeńcami. — Jeńcami! — żachnął się Darby otwierając szeroko oczy. — Ależ on jest siostrzeńcem czy też wnukiem tego starego czarta! Za co chcesz go aść uczynić więźniem? Co więcej, był on moim przyjacielem w Nowym Jorku, a Piotr także. Będą z nich jeszcze świetni piraci, bylebyś dał im tylko trochę czasu. — Powiedziałem, że są jeńcami, więc też tak będzie! — rozsierdził się Flint. — Wiesz no ty, Darby, co to jest zakładnik? — Czy to taki, co ma być nieszczęśliwy? — zapytał Darby. — Więcej niż kto inny — odparł Flint śmiejąc się pobłażliwie. — A więc oni są zakładnikami, Darby. To zupełnie tak, jakby byli w więzieniu. — Ach, kapitanie, nie obchodź się źle z panem Bobem! Jest to najmilsze paniątko, z jakim spotkałem się w mym życiu, a Piotr jest świetnym wojownikiem. Warto, żebyś posłuchał ich opowiadań o walkach i bijatykach z czerwonoskórymi. — Będę względem nich tak surowy, jak na to zasługują — odrzekł Flint. — Ale w noc dzisiejszą muszę mieć ich żywymi. Darby szarpnął go za rękaw: — Nie powiem nic, jeżeli musisz zgładzić Piotra... chociaż był on mi dobrym przyjacielem. Ale bądź łaskaw dla pana Roberta. Nie ma on żadnych złych zamiarów, a jeżeli będzie miał sposobność odpowiednio się wykształcić, możemy go urobić na dobrego korsarza, który podoła dwom ludziom uzbrojonym w noże i siekierki! — Ho, ho! — zawołał. — Taki to z ciebie czupurny kogucik, panie Ormerod, czy jak cię tam zwą? Bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny za tę wiadomość, Darby. Wiedziałem, że ten Koźli Kaftan to niebezpieczna sztuka, ale nigdy nie miałbym się na baczności przed tym młokosem, gdyby nie twoje ostrzeżenie. A niech mnie kule biją, gdybym miał do czynienia z takimi dwoma zapaśnikami! Zobaczyłem, że Darby swym orędownictwem wyrządził mi iście niedźwiedzią przysługę, więc odezwałem się w imieniu własnym: — Waćpan nie powinieneś za prawdę uznawać wszystkiego, co mówi ten chłopak. On mówi to w dobrej myśli, ale... — A niechże mnie okrzyczą za ostatniego ciemięgę, jeżeli nie widziałem, jak panicz Tomaszowi Tumbullowi wytrącił z ręki siekierkę, odbijając jednocześnie nóż Dicka Varje... a mógł cię on łatwo przebić, bo bojownik to nie lada, jak mówił sam Piotr! — obruszył się głośno Darby. — Dość mi tego — warknął Flint. — Nie kłamać, za pozwoleniem, moi złoci panowie! Przyjdzie czas, że wasze przechwałki... — Wcale się nie przechwalałem. — Schowaj asan język za zębami! Uciszcie się obaj, bo inaczej zadam wam tęgiego bobu! I skinął na kilkunastu drabów, którzy stali nie opodal, przyglądając się nam zarazem nieprzyjaźnie i z zaciekawieniem. — Zamknąć tych nożowców na noc do lazaretu! — rzucił rozkaz. — Jest to para szaleńców, więc trzeba ich dobrze przypilnować do czasu, gdy pójdą pod topór. — Och, biadaż mi, biada! — zaszlochał Darby. — Cóżem to ja najlepszego narobił swoim jęzorem! Ależ, kapitanie drogi, waćpan nie potrzebujesz wierzyć temu, co opowiedziałem o panu Bobie. Jego jedynym pragnieniem jest zostać dzielnym, bitnym korsarzem. Dalibóg, o niczym innym nie mówiliśmy w dawnych czasach! — Nie plećże głupstw, Darby — odezwałem się, po czym zwróciłem się do Flinta i gromady, która nas otaczała: — Kapitan Murray kazał... — Wiem, wiem! — przerwał Flint niecierpliwie. — Obchodzić się z wami tu będą tak jak na to zasłużycie. Jestem dobrym szyprem... może to wam poświadczyć każdy z załogi „Konia Morskiego”, mój chłopcze. Ale jesteście mi rękojmią bogatego zysku, więc byłbym... gdybym pozwolił uciec tobie albo też twemu opasłemu przyjacielowi, który tu przyszedł z tobą. Więc przestańcie już gderać i chodźcie ze mną z dobrej woli, a nikt was nie uderzy ani w niczym nie urazi. Jutro „Jakub” odjedzie, a wtedy wprowadzimy tu wszędzie nowy porządek. Jego wąskie, zielone oczy, zezujące z obu stron spiczastego nosa, przyglądały mi się z niejakim uznaniem. — Myślę, że jeszcze dojdziemy ze sobą do porozumienia — dokończył. — Ale to się później zobaczy. Piotr, stojąc tuż koło mnie, przemówił po raz pierwszy: — Ja, ja. Pójciemy. Chce mi się spać. — Spać? — zadrwił Flint. — Wyśpisz się, serdeńko!! Chodź no ze mną. I pociągnął nas za sobą; inni ruszyli w ślad za nami, a na samym ostatku szedł Darby omal płacząc. Weszliśmy do kwater na rufie, potykając się na pustych butelkach, potłuczonych talerzach, porozrzucanych łachmanach, obuwiu, przyborach okrętowych i leżącej broni. Gdyśmy doszli do końca korytarza, Flint zdjął ze ściany latarnię, a jeden z marynarzy podniósł kwadratową wrótnię; rozwierała się pod nią czeluść pełna mrocznych cieni, które rozbiegały się i chwiały, jak gdyby chcąc uciec przed słabiutkim światłem. Przy tym zionęło stamtąd zapachem wcale nieprzyjemnym. Cofnąłem się. — Chyba możecie nas umieścić bezpiecznie gdzie indziej, a nie w tej norze! — wybuchnąłem. — Nie, nie! — sprzeciwił się Flint. — Na całym okręcie nie ma drzwi, które by miały taki zamek, iżby można was było obu zostawić sam na sam. Przykro mi, mój chłopcze, że będziesz tu siedział niewinnie, ale dzisiejszą noc musisz przespać w lazarecie. Chodź no, chodź; nie doprowadzaj mnie do tego, bym miał użyć przemocy. Dam wam tę oto latarnię, żebyście mogli uchronić się od szczurów, a jutro rano urządzimy to jakoś inaczej. Piotr przecisnął się koło mnie i wyjął mi z rąk latarnię. — Iciemy, ja — zapiszczał. — Choć no, Bob. Poszedłem za nim, nie mówiąc ani słowa, dziwiąc się niepomiernie jego niezwykłej uległości. — Czy widzicie drogę przed sobą, mości panowie? — zawołał za nami Flint przedrzeźniając służalczy ton właściciela gospody, co pobudziło do wielkiej wesołości jego drużynę. — Obdarzcie swymi względami nasz niski dach, a niech pod nim dobrze będzie waszmościom! Pościeli nie przewietrzono, ale nie spodziewano się waszej gościny. Ozwał się gwar rubasznych śmiechów i natrząsań, skroś którego wydzierał się piskliwy lament irlandzkiej mowy Darby’ego; wraz też z głuchym łoskotem zapadła się wrótnia. Szczęknęły zasuwane rygle i zawory, zadudniły stąpania oddalających się korsarzy. Usiadłem na najniższym szczeblu drabiny i obejrzałem się z rozpaczą wokoło; tymczasem Piotr obchodził na czworakach szczupłą powierzchnię naszego więzienia. Czarny szczur wielkości kota przebiegł mi pod nogami; piski i szurgania rozlegały się po kątach. Słychać było chlupotanie wody o kadłub okrętu, skrzyp rudla i dziwne, jękliwe szmery, jakie wydaje statek w drodze czy na kotwicy. Piotr powrócił do podnóżka drabiny, postawił latarnię na podłodze i zwalił się jak kłoda nie opodal. — Co myślisz, Bob? — zapytał głosem pieszczotliwym. — Czy zostaniemy tu, czy też się wydostaniemy? Spojrzałem nań chmurnie. — To nie żarty — burknąłem. — Mam powody... — Ja — potwierdził. — Ta młoda panienka... Holender mówił tak mało i okazywał tak niewiele przejęcia się tym, co działo się wokół niego, że często dziwiło to nawet tych, którzy znali go lepiej. Aż do tego wieczora nie mówił ani razu ze mną o planie Murraya, że mam być użyty jako zakładnik celem pozyskania Flinta. Nigdy też o tym nie napomykał, że chce mi towarzyszyć. Nigdy też ani słówkiem nie zdradził przypuszczenia, że być może wolałbym zostać na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” w czasie wyprawy na okręt ze skarbami. Ale jak się teraz okazało, poczciwiec przemyślał rozważnie każdą z rzeczy powyżej wspomnianych. — Skądże wiesz? — zawołałem. — Wiem — odparł, niby to śmiejąc się głupkowato. — Ty myślisz, sze młoda ciefczyna jest dobrą ciefczyną. Myślisz, sze to niedopsze, szeby miała się dostać na pokład „Jakuba”. Chcesz być tam i wiecieć na pewno, sze jej nic nie zagrasza. — Wszystko to święta prawda, Piotrze — jęknąłem. — Spodziewałem się aż do samego końca, że ten nieszczęsny plan Murraya jakimkolwiek sposobem obróci się wniwecz, ale ten człowiek jest uparty jak sam diabeł. — Ja — przyznał mi słuszność Piotr. — Myślę, Bob, sze on zdobęcie okręt ze skarbami. To szecz łatwa. — Łatwa? Nie widzę czemu! — Ja, łatwo go zdobyć. Ale póśniej bęcie miał kłopot. Zbyt wielki skarb nie przynosi szczęścia korsaszom. Znajciemy się póśniej w opałach. — My!... Nas już tam nie będzie. Zapewne do tego czasu nie będziemy już żyli, Piotrze; zginiemy w jednej z walk na noże, jakie często się zdarzają na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”. — A przypuśćmy, sze drapniemy cisiaj w nocy? — odpowiedział Piotr kusząco. — Przypuśćmy, sze wydostaniemy się stąd i wrócimy na pokład „Jakuba”. Ja? Rozejrzałem się z niedowierzaniem po grubych deskach, po tęgich belkach ścian bocznych i fasady przedniej. — To rzecz niemożliwa. Wyłamanie się stąd zajęłoby nam tydzień czasu... a „Jakub” odjeżdża za pięć-sześć godzin. — Neen — odrzekł Piotr. — Wyjciemy... o kasztej posze moszemy stąd się wydostać... — Jakimże sposobem? — zapytałem. On podniósł latarnię i poprowadził mnie do ściany szczytowej. Przy świetle zobaczyłem, że jedna z desek z lekka odskoczyła pozostawiając nieznaczną rysę pomiędzy swoją krawędzią i innymi deskami na niej spoczywającymi. — Czy masz zamiar odrywać ją paznokciami? — zakpiłem sobie z niego. — Neen — odpowiedział i zaprowadził mnie do kąta, skąd za naszym nadejściem szurnęła gromadka szczurów. Pogmerał nogą wśród jakiegoś żelaziwa i wyciągnął kilka długich, żelaznych bretnali, jakich używają do zbijania co grubszych belek okrętowych. — Tego tu duszo — odezwał się. Ledwie zdołałem zapanować nad wybuchem radosnej ulgi, która wezbrała w mej duszy. — Wierzę, że tak jest — szepnąłem. — Ale, Piotrze, mamy tak mało czasu! — Wystarczy nam! — mruknął Piotr. — Dalej, zaczynamy! Przyłożyliśmy ucho do ściany szczytowej, nasłuchując, czy nie posłyszymy jakiego ruchu lub gwaru z tamtej strony, lecz nie doszedł nas najlżejszy szmer, aczkolwiek nad naszymi głowami rozbrzmiewała wrzawa, hucząca na górnym pokładzie w tylnej kajucie. W powietrzu było duszno i skwarnie, więc Piotr najpierw o tym pomyślał, by zdjąć z siebie skórzany kaftan i spodnie. — Bęciemy musieli pływać — rzekł patrząc z żalem na porzuconą odzież. — Nie bęcie ci potszeba ubrania w noc cisiejszą, Robercie. Poszedłem więc za jego przykładem i zaczęliśmy manipulować bretnalami koło naderwanej deski; pot lał się strugami z naszych półnagich ciał, wielce pierwotne narzędzia wrzynały się nam w brudne palce, gdyśmy nadrywali, szarpali i obłamywali deskę walcząc o każdy cal przestrzeni pomiędzy nią a węgarem, do którego była przybita. Całą robotę wykonywał Piotr. Dzięki swym przepotężnym muskułom zdołał końcem bretnala powiększyć małą zrazu szczelinę, krusząc i wyłamując po kawałku twarde drzewo. Ja jedynie mogłem podtrzymywać to, co jemu się udało podważyć, czym dawałem mu możność do silniejszego naporu, aż na koniec miażdżące pchnięcie jego ogromnych barów oderwało deskę z jednego końca. Zatrzymaliśmy się, dysząc ze zmęczenia i ocierając pot zalewający nam oczy, przejęci lękiem, czy aby trzask odbitej deski nie zwrócił uwagi którego z korsarzy. Lecz nikt się nie pojawił, a gwar na pokładzie znacznie już przycichł. Nawet załoga „Konia Morskiego” udawała się czasami na spoczynek... Teraz czekało nas najtrudniejsze zadanie. Musieliśmy oderwać deskę przybitą gwoździami do węgarów, a bojąc się wywołania hałasu, nie ważyliśmy się użyć czegokolwiek, co by mogło zastąpić młotek. Toteż Piotr musiał przemocą wbijać koniec bretnala pomiędzy deskę a futrynę i powoli, rozluźniwszy, rozdzielić je od siebie. Tak też uczynił, posługując się gołą dłonią jak młotkiem, i jedynie stłumione chrapania były oznaką jego mordęgi. Ale zabrało nam to parę godzin, gdyż ja niewiele już mogłem być pomocny. Nie miałem w garści tyle siły, by zmagać się z krzepką dębiną i hartowanym żelazem. Gdy ostatni gwóźdź ustąpił pod naciskiem barków Piotra, wśród cisz nocnej doszedł do naszych uszu przeraźliwy głos dzwonka rozbrzmiewający na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba”. Cztery razy zadzwonił... godzina druga! Z naszego pokładu nie odbrzmiały podobne uderzenia; porządek okrętowy na „Koniu Morskim” zależał od widzimisię załogi. — Wychoć, Bob — szepnął Piotr. Przecisnąłem się przez otwór, a on postawił za mną latarnię. Świeciła niezbyt jasno, ale i to światło wystarczyło mi do stwierdzenia, że znajduję się w składnicy zawalonej beczkami rumu, solonego mięsa i sucharów. W przeciwległej ścianie były drzwi wiodące do drugiego przedziału, gdzie widać było wrótnię i drabinę wychodzącą na pokład działowy. Podkradłem się do samego podnóża drabiny i usłyszałem chrapanie kilkudziesięciu ludzi, którzy spali w hamakach zawieszonych pośród wielkich dział baterii. Była to jedyna droga, którędy mogliśmy się wymknąć. Powróciłem do Piotra bynajmniej nie w wesołym usposobieniu, lecz on już majstrował bretnalem dźgając w deskę stępionym jego końcem i sapiąc przy tym jak kocioł gotującej się wody. Mogłem mu teraz więcej pomagać, bo od wewnątrz łatwo było podważać deskę, skoro już raz odskoczyła. Jednakowoż na „Królu Jakubie” wybiło siedem uderzeń, zanim uporaliśmy się z robotą. Piotr chrząknął z zadowolenia. — W samą porę! — odezwał się. — Uff! Tyle się napociłem, szeby się pszedostać przez tę ciurę. Płomień latarni w mrokach komory okrętowej był niewiele co większy od małej iskierki, lecz ja zapaliłem od niego strzęp swego rękawa i wznosząc go w górę przyświecałem Piotrowi, by mógł widzieć drogę. Piotr był rozebrany do naga, a jego różowe, bezwłose ciało lśniło od potu, gdy wtłaczał się przez otwór. Z głową i ramionami poszło mu jako tako, lecz z przerażeniem ujrzałem, że potężne brzuszysko stanowiło nie byle jaką przeszkodę. Biedak przepychał się, rzucał i wił zapamiętale — na nic się to nie zdało; nie mógł przejść przez tę szczelinę nie usunąwszy drugiej deski, na to zaś nie było czasu. Lada chwila na pokładzie „Jakuba” mogło się ozwać osiem uderzeń dzwonka, po czym okręt Murraya miał niezwłocznie wyruszyć w drogę... Te przewidywania zakończył Piotr wtórem posępnych pomruków, a ja poszedłem w jego ślady, nie mogąc w żałości zdobyć się na słowa. Dopiero co ucieczka wydawała się tak łatwa, a oto teraz byliśmy skazani na dwumiesięczny pobyt na „Koniu Morskim”... Może nawet na okrutną śmierć!... Albowiem wyobrażałem sobie, że skoro Flint straci z oczu tamten statek, pozbędzie się tego dziwnego szacunku i lęku zarazem, jaki żywił względem mego dziadka. — Potszymaj no tu światło, Bob — rzekł Piotr, przycupnąwszy na podłodze zasypanej rumowiskiem, i zaczął wyciągać sobie drzazgę z nogi. — Tak, to dopsze — przemówił po chwili. — No, tą drogą nie wyjciemy. — Czy jesteś przekonany, że nie potrafimy oderwać drugiej deski? — zapytałem. — Może znajdę młotek lub dłuto... — A hałas sprowaci wartę. Neen, spróbujemy czegoś lepszego. — Co takiego, Piotrze? — Czy ficisz? I po omacku doszukał się drogi ku drabinie prowadzącej do wrótni kajuty. — Bąć co bąć, zafsze tu mamy jeszcze jedną drogę, Robercie. Jeszeli jedna droga niedobra, mosze druga bęcie lepsza. Ja. Patszaj no! Wyszedł bosymi nogami na drabinę, aż jego potężne bary znalazły się pod kwadratem wrótni; za chwilę posłyszałem słaby zgrzyt prężącego się żelaziwa i trzask kruszonego drzewa. — Ja — odsapnął przerywając tę robotę. — To się da zrobić. No, bąć teraz gotów, Robercie. Skocz no tu na górę co szywo! Mosze się zdaszyć, sze bęciemy musieli zabić paru drabów, a w kasztym rasie nie powinniśmy dać się złapać. Czułem, jak drżały mu nogi tuż ponad moją głową; drabina trzęsła się, rozległ się skowyt, potem nagły trzask i wrótnia wyskoczyła w górę. Piotr podtrzymał ją podstawionymi na płask dłońmi, zanim zdołała opaść z powrotem, i rozwarł ją ostrożnie. W mig był już na zewnątrz, a ja szedłem tuż za nim. Przycupnęliśmy na podłodze kajuty oficerskiej, rozglądając się wokoło, czy nie zobaczymy gdzie śladu korsarzy. Wszystkie latarnie już pogasły, więc upłynęło dobre parę chwil, zanim oczy nasze przystosowały się do światła gwiazd, wlewającego się przez okno. Naraz na ławie stojącej pod oknami odezwało się chrapanie; zerwaliśmy się obaj na nogi; a ja pochyliłem się nad stołem, zagiąwszy palce, by chwycić za gardło leżącego tam człowieka. Lecz omal że nie roześmiałem się w głos, zobaczywszy zaczerwienioną twarz i rozdziawioną gębę Darby’ego Mc Grawa. Biedny Darby! Odrobina rumu wystarczyła, by zalać mu pałę, a chłopak lubił małpować obyczaje starszyzny. — Pili... a resztę czart uczyni... — zaczkał przez sen. — Nieszkodliwy — mruknąłem. — Ja — szepnął Piotr i zajął się zamykaniem wrótni oraz przywracaniem skobli i zawiasów do takiego stanu, by można było zataić jej wyłamanie. Wymknęliśmy się na palcach do korytarza, gdzie przywitała nas istna kanonada chrapań dochodzących z sąsiednich kajut. Drzwi wszędzie były otwarte, więc widać było pryszczatą twarz Flinta, pokiereszowane policzki Bonesa oraz dwu jeszcze innych pijanych marynarzy. Flint w prawej ręce, która mu zwisła na piersi, trzymał na sztorc krócicę. Jak to się stało, że nie wypalił do siebie? Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć. U wnijścia na pokład zatrzymaliśmy się, by rozpatrzyć położenie — i całe szczęście, żeśmy tak uczynili. Od strony „Króla Jakuba” odezwało się osiem uderzeń dzwonka, a tuż koło nas samych czyjś głos mruknął obelżywe przekleństwo. — Pewno sobie wyobrażasz, jakiego to oni mają piekielnego kapitana — odpowiedział drugi głos. — Założę się, że tam przez całą noc czuwały wszystkie wachty — rzekł pierwszy. Rozległ się przeraźliwy gwizd, a zaraz potem doszedł całkiem wyraźnie do naszych uszu głos Saundersa, nakazujący czatownikom, by weszli na bocianie gniazda. — Oni już odjeżdżają, Jenny — odrzekł drugi mężczyzna. — Za godzinę pozbędziemy się tych draniów. — Szczęśliwej podróży, niech sobie jadą! — oświadczył Jenny plując do ścieku. Zobaczyłem ich teraz; stali oparci o drabinkę, wiodącą ze sztymbortu na rufę, i wpatrywali się w potężny kadłub „Króla Jakuba”. Piotr też dostrzegł ich swymi małymi ślepkami i wpił się palcami w moje ramię, dając mi znać, żebym pozostał na miejscu; następnie prześliznął się koło mnie na pokład i za chwilę jego cielsko ledwie że zamajaczyło w mroku. — Jestem... jeżeli potrafię odgadnąć, po kiego licha nam tu stać i wytrzeszczać ślepia! — zrzędził drugi z rozmawiających. — Już niedaleko do rana — odparł Jenny. — Co byś powiedział, gdybyśmy tak kropnęli kusztyczek rumu, kamracie? Odwrócił się połową ciała i spostrzegł Piotra — ni to jakowąś ogromną białą bryłę — skradającego się ku niemu... Korsarz mimo woli otworzył usta do krzyku, aż mu zabłysły zęby. — Nie dbam, czy... — zaczął mówić drugi marynarz. W tej chwili Holender jednym susem znalazł się przy nich, wyrzucając w górę oba ramiona. Jenny’emu okrzyk zamarł na ustach, przechodząc w gardłowy charkot. Piotr pochwycił obu na raz za grdyki, przez chwilę ważył ich w powietrzu, a potem grzmotnął wzajem głowami, aż wydały dziwny, głuchy trzask jak rozbite skorupy od jajek. Runęli bez przytomności na pokład. Skoczyłem ku burcie, ale Piotr mnie powstrzymał. — Neen, neen — sprzeciwił się. — Najpierw wezmę na siebie jaki taki pszyocziewek, Robercie, a potem fszucimy tych drabów do mosza. To mówiąc ściągnął z roślejszego korsarza proste odzienie, jakie miał na sobie, przemagając uczucie odrazy poszedłem i ja, chcąc nie chcąc, za jego przykładem. — Tak lepiej, ja — oświadczył Piotr z zadowoleniem. — Trochę za ciasne, ale ja nie lubię być goły, Bob, neen! Podniósł się, luźno zapinając na sobie pas zabitego człowieka. — Będzie słychać plusk wody — przestrzegłem go, gdy podnosił jednego z umrzyków. — Ech! Nikt nie usłyszy! — odpowiedział i przełożywszy zwłoki poza burtę opuścił je nogami w dół; plusk istotnie był mniejszy, niż się spodziewałem. Z ciałem drugiego postąpiliśmy w podobny sposób, a Piotr pochwycił jedną z wielu lin, które zwisały bezładnie po bokach „Konia Morskiego”. — A teraz ruszajmy w drogę, Bob! — rzekł do mnie. Prawie jednocześnie rzuciliśmy się w wodę i jęliśmy płynąć pospołu w stronę „Jakuba”. Od razu poznałem, że odpływ zaczął się zmieniać, gdyż nurt wody niósł nas z szybkością o wiele znaczniejszą, niżbyśmy zdołali to osiągnąć własnym wysiłkiem, aczkolwiek Piotr, pomimo wstrętu do morza, był świetnym pływakiem dzięki doświadczeniu nabytemu w puszczach pogranicza. — Przypływ zabierze z sobą obu zabitych — wykrztusiłem starając się, ile mi siły pozwalały, dotrzymać kroku Holendrowi. Na pokładzie „Jakuba” rozległ się znów przenikliwy głos gwizdka. — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — Już podnoszą kotwicę. Spieszmy się, Bob! W końcu wyprzedził mnie o kilkanaście piędzi. Zdybałem go dopiero u rudla, gdzie uwiesiwszy się, spokojnie przebierał nogami w wodzie. Przed nami słychać było warkot kotwicznego kołowrotu przy wtórze jednostajnego przyśpiewu oraz dudnienie stóp ludzkich. Z łoskotem chybotały się, reje, klaskały żagle, ludzie nawoływali się i swarzyli pomiędzy sobą. — Kotwica idzie w górę, miłościwy panie! — zawołał Saunders. Odpowiedział mu głos mego dziadka: — Doskonale! Jeszcze chwilę zaczekamy. Panie Marcinie, jesteś waszmość pewny, że z „Konia Morskiego” nie ma do nas łodzi? Przysiągłbym, że słyszałem chlupnięcie, jak gdyby coś rzucono w wodę. — Tak jest, tak jest, łaskawy panie — odrzekł Marcin. — Niechże mnie... jako ostatniego... jeżeli tam choć jeden człowiek czuwa na tym... okręcie. Podniosłem oczy ku oknom tylnej kajuty, widocznym tak wysoko nad naszymi głowami. Zrąb „Króla Jakuba” wznosił się stromo nad naszym siedziskiem na rudlu — dotykalny, ale niedosiężny! Niewiele brakowało, a przywołałbym dziadka i zawezwał go, by wziął nas na pokład. Ale ostrzegł mnie głos rozsądku, że dziadek bez wątpienia skorzysta ze sposobności i odeśle nas z powrotem na pokład „Konia Morskiego”, by dać namacalny dowód swej słowności. Ja zaś nie miałem ochoty stawać przed obliczem Flinta mając na sumieniu zabicie dwóch jego ludzi. — Co tu począć? — szepnąłem do Piotra, który błądził oczyma po wyniosłej rufie. — Przecież nie możemy tu pozostać. Skoro tylko okręt ruszy, zostaniemy odrzuceni precz od niego. — Ja — przyznał mi słuszność Piotr. — Czy ty ficisz to błyszczące malowidło w gósze? I wskazał pozłacaną płaskorzeźbę umieszczoną poniżej okien na rufie, przedstawiającą wschód słońca. Było to utrapienie mego dziadka, że nie posiadał złotej farby, by i tę część swego okrętu uczynić tak nieskalanie chędogą jak inne. Ciągłe uderzanie fal morskich połupało i starło pozłotę, ale grzbiety i wgłębienia rzeźby były jeszcze widoczne. — Tak — odpowiedziałem, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. — Stanę na rudlu i będę się tszymał tej wypukliny pośrodku. Ty zaś wlesiesz mi na barki, a stamtąd na okno kajuty, ja. — Nie utrzymasz mnie w tym położeniu, Piotrze! — zawołałem. — Zaledwie potrafisz sam ustać na nogach. — Podołam temu — uparł się Piotr. — A co będzie z tobą? — Spuścisz mi linę. Wygramolił się na rudel i rozpostarłszy ręce kierował się z wolna w stronę rzeźby pokrywającej rufę. Szukając po omacku nad głową, znalazł głębokie wyżłobienie w promieniach poniżej tarczy słonecznej; uchwyciwszy się tego wgłębienia wspiął się o jakie dwie stopy wzwyż na wąskiej listwie biegnącej wzdłuż rufy; była ona zaledwie na tyle szeroka, iż mógł stanąć na palcach. Wówczas z błyskawiczną szybkością i niesłychaną sprawnością przerzucił ręce i splótł palce dokoła rzeźbionego kręgu słonecznego, wystającego znacznie w przód. — A teraz wyłaś, Bob! — mruknął. Posłuchałem go bez sprzeciwu, gdyż każda chwila była droga; „Jakub” już się poddawał prądowi, a kotwica bujała się przed nami wahadłowym ruchem. Na rudel wdrapałem się z łatwością, podpierając się ręką na jednej ze stóp Piotra, by się utrzymać w równowadze. Bez większej trudności, trzymając się skórzanego pasa Holendra, stanąłem na listwie, gdzie on się znajdował. Następnie złapałem za brzeżek płaskorzeźby i uniosłem się do góry, pakując, za radą Piotra, palce jednej z nóg w obwisłość jego nieco luźnego pasa. Piotr stęknął i na tym się skończyło. Natrafiłem na nową antabę, do której mogłem się przyczepić dłonią, więc wyciągnąłem drugą nogę na barki Piotra i stanąłem na nich wyprostowany. Sięgnąłem w górę (było to od powierzchni wody wyżej niż na wzrost dwu słusznych chłopów), ale palce moje, obmacawszy całą przestrzeń, jeszcze nie dostawały do wysokości okien kajuty. Piotr zrozumiał moją trudność. — Wleś mi na głowę — mruknął. Podniosłem ostrożnie jedną nogę, wybrałem sobie znów jakąś antabę i stanąłem na zwichrzonej Piotrowej czuprynie. Zacząłem znowu badać przestrzeń nad głową, wyciągnąwszy jedno ramię w stronę granicy bezpieczeństwa, lecz brakło jeszcze paru cali, by uchwycić parapet okna. — Skacz! — jęknął Piotr. — Ale co z tobą będzie? — Skacz! Szczęknął poruszony rudel, a „Jakub” pochylił się lekko pod tchnieniem bryzy i jął z szelestem pruć wodę. Skoczyłem. Piotr zwalił się od pchnięcia, ale mnie już się udało palcami prawej ręki objąć futrynę okienną. Posłyszałem plusk, więc czym prędzej uczepiłem się okna lewą ręką. — Do góry! — wybełkotał Piotr szamocący się z wodą. Reszta była już dziecinną zabawką w porównaniu z tym, co było dotychczas. Miałem już teraz na czym oprzeć nogę, więc w mig przelazłem okrakiem przez parapet i spojrzałem w dół: Piotr płynął za „Jakubem” trzymając się kurczowo listwy, która szła w poprzek rufy o jaką stopę nad wodą. Nie śmiał już trzymać się rudla. Twarz miał tak bladą, że mnie wzięła trwoga, więc nie zwlekając wtoczyłem się do kajuty, nie bacząc, czy się w niej kto znajduje; jednakowoż szczęście mi sprzyjało, bo nie zastałem nikogo. Zacząłem krzątać się wokoło szukając jakowejś liny. Niewielka była nadzieja, bym miał ją znaleźć w tym zbytkownym pokoju, więc wybiegłem na korytarz, gdzie w końcu, tuż koło drzwi wychodzących na pokład, nadybałem sondę zwiniętą i zawieszoną na haku. Dla ścisłości nadmienię, iż wszystkie te czynności zajęły mi mniej czasu, niż potrzeba na ich opisanie; niemniej, gdy powróciłem do okna, Piotra już nie było. Wychyliłem się i wlepiłem wzrok w pienistą smugę ciągnącą się za okrętem. O jakie dwadzieścia stóp od rufy zabłysło białe ramię dając mi porozumiewawcze znaki. Był to Piotr. Rzuciłem mu ołowiankę; on pochwycił linę, gdy zatrzymała się w wodzie, następnie nożem zabitego korsarza, który miał za pasem, odciął ołów, zadzierzgnął sobie pętlę pod pachami i dzięki mym gorączkowym wysiłkom przywlókł się znowu do przyburcicy nad wodą. Nie miałem siły wyciągnąć go w górę, przymocowałem więc koniec liny do stołu jadalnego, który był przybity do podłogi, po czym już sam Piotr mozolnie windował się w górę. W końcu tak osłabł, że musiałem wciągać go przez okno; jak bezwładna bryła zwalił się na stół obryzgując gładką jego powierzchnię strugami ociekającej zeń wody morskiej i krwią, która sączyła się z jego poranionych rąk. Szczęściem w pobliżu stała butelka okowity, do której lubił zaglądać mój dziadek; porwałem ją i wlałem spory łyk w usta Piotra. Olbrzym chwiejnym ruchem wstał na nogi, łypiąc oczyma i rumieniąc się jak panienka. — Już fszystko w posządku, Bob — zapiszczał. — Już mi dopsze się zrobiło, ja. Wzrok jego spoczął na sondzie, jeszcze przymocowanej do stołowej nogi. Piotr był przezorny, więc schylił się, odwiązał linę i cisnął ją za okno. — Lepiej byłoby nie zostawać tutaj — mruknął. — Neen! Jeszeli Murray nas zobaczy... — Ach, mój Boże! — posłyszeliśmy krzyk. To Beniamin Gunn stał w korytarzu spoglądając na nas wybałuszonymi oczyma. — To topielcy! — westchnął sam do siebie. — To Flint ich tak urządził. Przeraziłem się, że on może wybiec na pokład i krzykiem swym ściągnąć nam na kark całą załogę, więc przystąpiłem doń, by zapobiec czemuś podobnemu. Ale biedak był jakby urzeczony zabobonnym strachem. — Rany Boskie! — wymamlał. — Już na mnie przyszła kreska! O Boże łaskawy, nie daj, by upiory zabrały Beniamina Gunna! O, nie daj! Byłem dobrym, bogobojnym młodzieńcem, chodziłem do kościoła w każdziuśką niedzielę i nauczyłem się katechizmu na pamięć... a gdyby moja stara matuś mogli... — Uspokój się, Ben — rzekłem do niego. — Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Na te słowa chłopiec stał się nieco śmielszy. — Nie wypada wam tak mówić — sprzeciwił się. — Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby duchy... — Nie jesteśmy duchami — odpowiedziałem. — Jesteśmy żywi jako i ty. Oto możesz się namacalnie przekonać, że mówię prawdę. Wzdrygnął się, gdym mu położył na karku chłodną, wilgotną rękę; jednakowoż to dotknięcie przekonało go zupełnie. — Powiadacie, że nie jesteście duchami — powtórzył ze zdumieniem. — I naprawdę nie jesteście widmami, więc też nie jesteście umarli. A widząc was tutaj, zachodzę w głowę, jak to się stało, że nie jesteście na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”, gdzieście się znajdowali i gdzie powinniście znajdować się w tej chwili. Potrząsnął głową. — To coś niewłaściwego, panie Ormerod, i nijak nie zgadza się to z naturą. — Lecz to rzecz całkiem naturalna — odciąłem się prosto z mostu. — Pan Corlaer uciekł wraz ze mną z „Konia Morskiego”. Ben poszedł parę kroków w głąb kajuty i z całą siłą swego wzroku wpatrzył się w Piotra. Następnie ze zgorszeniem jął się przyglądać kałużom wody rozchlapanym przez nas na stole i po bogatym kobiercu. — Tak, wyglądacie na to obaj — mruknął niechętnie. — Ale zapaskudziliście mi okropnie całą kajutę, a kapitan pewno za to każe dwunastu co najtęższym chłopa przywiązać mnie do masztu i oćwiczyć kańczugiem. — Nie dojdzie do tego, jeżeli weźmiesz się żwawo do wiadra i ścierki, Beniaminie — odezwałem się do niego, gdyż i mnie samemu zależało na tym, by ukryć przed Murrayem ślady naszego przybycia. — Być może — odpowiedział. — Ale nie w smak mu będzie, żeście taką drogą przybyli na jego okręt. Bez skrupułu zamknąłem mu usta podchwytując jego własną myśl: — Tak, i to niezawodnie skrupi się na tobie. Wstyd i hańba! Zadrżał na całym ciele, z czego wniosłem, jak straszny musiał być gniew mego dziadka. — Panowie do tego nie dopuszczą! Panie Ormerod! Niech pan powie, że nie dopuści do tego. Nie chcecie chyba, żeby biedny Ben Gunn miał się wić i piszczeć u słupka. — Nie pragnę tego — przemówiłem serdecznie. — Musisz nas ukryć, Ben. Schowaj nas i wyczyść kajutę, a nikt nie będzie wiedział, że znajdujemy się na okręcie. — No tak, ale potem? — zapytał chytrze. — Ech, mniejsza o to, co będzie potem. Nikt się nie dowie, że miałeś coś wspólnego z naszym przybyciem na okręt; sądzę, że nawet kapitana Murraya nie będzie to obchodzić. Nie z własnej woli oddał on nas Flintowi. — Jeżeli tak, to czemuż nie pójdziecie na pokład i nie pomówicie teraz z kapitanem? — Kazałby on nas obu odesłać z powrotem do kapitana Flinta. Chybabyś sobie tego nie życzył, Beniaminie, by cię odesłano na stały pobyt na pokład „Konia Morskiego”? Ben Gunn przechylił na bok głowę. — Nie wiem na pewno — odpowiedział. — Może Flint pozwoliłby mi chodzić w odzieży marynarskiej i napuszczać sobie dziegciem włosy? Mimo że położenie nasze nagliło do pośpiechu, jednakże pociągnęła mnie zabawność pragnień lokajczyka. — Czy nie jesteś zadowolony ze swego losu? — zagadnąłem. — O, wcale nie, panie Ormerod! — odpowiedział z nieoczekiwaną stanowczością. — Zważ no, waszmość, udałem się ja na morze, ażeby zostać korsarzem, co klnie i rąbie za czterech, aż tu mi każą chodzić w liberii! Przez całe życie nosiłem liberię — to taką, to inną. Otóż gdyby waszmość albo, dajmy na to, kapitan Flint raczył przywołać do siebie Beniamina Gunna i oznajmić, że zdejmuje z niego liberię i nigdy już mu jej nie włoży... i zrobi zeń porządnego marynarza, jednego z tych, co napinają liny, wspinają się na maszty, obracają sterowe koło i szczotkują pokłady... gdyby który z was raczył uczynić to wszystko, to i owszem; Ben Gunn może by się na coś przydał... panu albo Flintowi — o ile by Flint odezwał się z tym pierwszy. — A więc ja pierwej przemówię — odrzekłem. — Jeżeli będę kiedy dowódcą okrętu, będziesz u mnie smoluchem, Beniaminie. Jeżeli zaś nie będę miał własnego okrętu, wystaram ci się o stanowisko, jakiego tylko zapragniesz, na innym okręcie. Podszedł bliżej, utkwiwszy we mnie oczy z powagą i przejęciem. — Waszmość zobowiązujesz się uroczyście, słowem marynarskim, nieprawdaż, panie Ormerod? Pan nie chce Bena Gunna wystrychnąć na dudka? Czy pan ma ten zamiar? — Nie, nie — zaprzeczyłem. — Ale jeżeli nas co prędzej nie ukryjesz, Beniaminie, nie zdołam nigdy wypełnić swego przyrzeczenia. On ujął mnie za rękę. — Chodź no pan za mną w te pędy... Ben Gunn ma jeszcze kapkę oleju w głowie. Pokażę waszmości dogodny schowek, paniczu mój! Chodź no pan w te pędy! Przeszliśmy za nim korytarz, aż stanęliśmy u drzwi położonych tuż za sypialniami przez nas zajmowanymi; minąwszy je szło się przez stromą klatkę schodową do kuchni i do izb czeladnych — była to połać wydzielona z rozległego obszaru pokładu działowego. Ben zdjął ze ściany latarnię, otworzył zapadnię w podłodze i dał nam znak, byśmy szli za nim. Doszedłszy do podnóża drugiej drabiny znaleźliśmy się w lazarecie, takim samym jak ów, co służył nam za więzienie na „Koniu Morskim”. Jednakowoż otoczenie było tu zgoła odmienne i wszędzie panowała wzorowa schludność. Ściany były czysto wybielone, a wzdłuż nich piętrzyły się beczułki z winem, piwem i rumem tudzież przegrody nabite butelkami wszelakich napitków. — To winiarnia Murraya — zauważyłem głośno. Ben Gunn postawił latarnię na środku podłogi i przytknął usta do mego ucha. — Tak, a chowa on też tu skarby... gdy je miewa. — Czy on tu nigdy nie przychodzi? — Nigdy... ani on sam, ani jego Murzyny. Tylko Ben Gunn. — A jakże będzie z jedzeniem? Ben podrapał się w głowę z zakłopotaniem. — Już to zostawcie Benowi Gunnowi. On was będzie dobrze żywił, mój panie, żeście mówili do niego łaskawie i obiecaliście zdjąć z niego liberię. Tak, Ben o to się już postara. I przyniesie wam ubranie z kajuty. Ale pan nie zapomni przyrzeczenia? Niech pan powie, że nie zapomni! — Nie zapomnę — uspokoiłem go. — Ale teraz musisz pobiec do kajuty i przywrócić do porządku wszystko, cośmy tam zanieczyścili. Spiesz się, człeku! Ben skoczył raźnie na drabinę, jak gdyby ujrzał raj przed sobą albo jak gdyby diabeł nastawał mu na pięty. Przez dwa dni naszego pobytu w winiarni „Króla Jakuba” chłopak wiernie dotrzymywał słowa. Żywił nas doskonale; przyniósł mi też dostateczną ilość przyodziewku, a dla Piotra wystarał się o zapas płótna i barchanu oraz o igły i nici, za pomocą których Holender uszył sobie odzienie, by okryć niepomierne miąższe swego ciała. Wieczorem drugiego dnia, dowiedziawszy się od Bena, że „Jakub” przebył już kilka węzłów morskich od czasu opuszczenia Rendez-vous, doszliśmy do przekonania, że teraz już będzie można bezpiecznie pokazać się na oczy Murrayowi. Skorzystawszy więc ze sposobności, gdy Ben podawał wieczerzę, wymknęliśmy się przez kuchnię i wskoczyliśmy do kapitańskiej kajuty. Dziadek właśnie uważnie studiował mapę Morza Karaibskiego, które tak często zaprzątało jego uwagę; wszakoż posłyszawszy szelest naszych kroków na kobiercu, rzucił spojrzenie w górę. Pomiędzy brwiami wyryła mu się zmarszczka zakłopotania, ale poza tym nie okazał żadnego zdziwienia. — Ach, to tak? Więc postąpiliście na własną rękę? Czy przypadkiem nie zabiliście Flinta? — Mogliśmy to uczynić — odrzekłem — aleśmy tego zaniechali. — Szkoda tych ceregieli! — mruknął. — U licha! To ci kłopot nie lada! Piotrze, założę się, że tobie to zawdzięczam! — Ja — rzekł Piotr i siadł sobie po staremu za stołem. — Prawda to — przyznałem — że gdyby nie Piotr, nie zdołalibyśmy uciec, ale winę w równym stopniu ponoszę i ja. — Jakżeście to zmajstrowali? Opowiedziałem mu rzecz całą, on zaś spoglądał z zaciekawieniem na Piotra, który siedząc naprzeciw, z całym spokojem pałaszował dary boże. — Powinienem był przypuszczać, że tak się stanie. Ciebie, Piotrze, nikt nie potrafi okiełznać wbrew twojej woli. Co za paskudztwo! Wszystkie me zamysły i przedsięwzięcia zostały pokrzyżowane! Piotrze, zaigrałeś sobie z losem! Pół godziny temu widziałem jasno swą drogę; teraz muszę zaczynać na nowo. A niechże cię! Jaki galimatias! Wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po kajucie, założywszy w tył ręce i zwiesiwszy głowę na piersi. Naraz zatrzymał się tuż przede mną. — Cóż cię to pchnęło do tak desperackiego kroku, Robercie? Jego piwne oczy patrzyły przenikliwym blaskiem. — Czy chciałeś być ze mną? Czy też szło ci o dziewczynę O’Donnella? Zawahałem się, bom szczerze nie chciał go obrazić. — Tak, niepokoiłem się o nią — wyznałem na koniec. — Ten okręt nie jest właściwym miejscem pobytu dla dziewczęcia, jakeś to waszmość sam przedtem powiedział. — Lepszy on od niejednego! — burknął dziadek. Jednakowoż wydawało mi się, że ta odpowiedź nie była mu niemiła. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się uważnie w moje oblicze. — Dobrze, dobrze — odezwał się i rozpoczął znów przechadzkę po kobiercu. — Musimy to jakoś załatwić, mój chłopcze.